Können wir ihn behalten?
by SheWhoWalksInShadows
Summary: Drei Schneemöwen, zwei Tigerrobben, ein Pinguin und ein Prinz der Feuernation. Was Sokka alles durchmachen muss.


**Können wir ihn behalten?**

Der kleine Pinguin fiepste herzergreifend, bevor er nieste, wodurch einige Daunen nach unten schwebten und den Boden der Hütte bedeckten.

„Keine Pinguine, Katara," erklärte Sokka seiner Schwester geduldig.

Katara verstärkte ihren Griff, um zu verhindern, dass der schwere Pinguin zu Boden rutschte. „Aber er ist eine Waise, Sokka! Es gibt niemanden, der sich um ihn kümmert."

„Wir können keinen Pinguin behalten," erwiderte Sokka.

„Ich beobachte die Kolonie schon eine Weile und der Kleine hat keinen Vater, und seine Mutter wurde heute Morgen von einer Tigerrobbe gefressen. Tut er dir denn gar nicht leid? Kataras Gesichtsausdruck war unwiderstehlich herzergreifend.

„Nein," sagte Sokka. Vernünftigerweise vermied er Augenkontakt und begann saubere Wäsche zu falten.

Der kleine Pinguin hatte genug davon, getragen zu werden, rutschte entschlossen hin und her und schaffte es, sich aus Kataras liebevollem Griff zu befreien. Er watschelte schnell in die Ecke und fing an, die Krüge voller getrockneter Vorräte zu durchsuchen.

„Er ist noch nicht alt genug, um für sich selbst zu sorgen, aber ich kann ihn füttern und in ein paar Wochen sollte er in der Lage sein, auf die Jagd zu gehen," flehte Katara.

„Das Gleiche hast du über die Robbenbabys und die Schneemöwen gesagt," bemerkte Sokka und zeigte in Richtung des Haufens von zwei fetten, beinahe ausgewachsenen Tigerrobben, die sich vor dem Feuer wie übergroße Kätzchen zusammengekuschelt hatten. Darüber saßen drei Möwen und warteten geduldig auf ihr Futter, das sie unweigerlich bekommen würden.

Der Pinguin fand einen Topf voll mit gesalzenen Fisch und begann zu fressen.

"Sokka, sieh mich an," befahl Katara."Als unsere Mutter starb, hat das Dorf uns unterstützt. Und als Vater mit den anderen Männern weggegangen ist, hat uns das Dorf noch mehr geholfen. Jetzt sind wir an der Reihe."

„Aber Pinguine und Robben und Möwen gehören verdammt noch mal nicht zum Dorf!", brüllte Sokka und war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass er im Streit gerade den Kürzeren gezogen hatte.

Der Pinguin rülpste zufrieden und begann, seine Schnurrhaare von Fischgedärmen zu säubern.

„Du bist der beste Bruder aller Zeiten," sagte Katara und umarmte Sokka stürmisch.

**(Ein Jahr später . . . )**

Der Prinz ächzte, blieb aber bewusstlos. Sein Kopf ruhte sicher in Kataras Schoß. Abwesend strich sie ihm das Haar aus der Stirn.

„Keine Prinzen der Feuernation," verkündete Sokka irritiert.

Katara tupfte die fieberheiße Stirn des Prinzen mit einem kühlen Tuch ab. „Aber er ist eine Waise, Sokka! Es gibt niemanden, der sich um ihn kümmert."

„Wir können keinen Prinzen ..." Sokka blinzelte. „Warte mal. Er ist keine Waise – er ist der Sohn des _Feuerlords_. Und sein Onkel steht genau _da drüben_."

Iroh lächelte höflich, rührte aber sonst keinen Finger.

„Aber ich habe seinen wahnsinnigen Fieberphantasien zugehört und sein Vater ist ein Sehr Böser Mann. Und seine Mutter ist gestorben, als er noch ganz jung war!" Sie betrachtete den kranken Jungen zärtlich. „Tut er dir denn gar nicht leid?" Kataras Gesichtsausdruck war unwiderstehlich herzergreifend.

„Auf keinen Fall!" Sokka blickte seine verrückte Schwester ungläubig an und hörte auf das Lagerfeuer anzufachen.

Zuko rührte sich und öffnete schließlich seine verschlafenen Augen. Er starrte Katara zornig an. „Lass mich los, Barbarenmädchen!"

Katara ignorierte ihn. „Sokka, er ist zu krank, um allein zurechtzukommen. Und ich bin eine _Heilerin_, ich habe eine Gabe. Er wird nicht mehr als eine Woche brauchen, um wieder gesund zu werden ..."

„Was zum Teufel geht hier eigentlich vor?" verlangte Zuko zu wissen. „Onkel, warum liege ich auf dem _Boden_ und warum hört dieses kleine Mädchen nicht auf mich _anzufassen_?"

Iroh behielt sein freundliches Lächeln bei. Er sprach nicht, da er damit beschäftigt war, sich die Szene einzuprägen, um sich auf seine alten Tage noch ein wenig zu amüsieren.

„Du hast das Gleiche über all die Anderen gesagt, als sie Fieber bekamen," sagte Sokka seiner Schwester und gestikulierte in Richtung der Leute, die Aang bei Sammeln von Nüssen und Beeren halfen. Haru lächelte zufrieden, Jet grinste, und der Kohlverkäufer sah ein wenig verwirrt aus.

„Sokka, sieh mich an," befahl Katara. „Als unsere Mutter starb ..."

„Katara," unterbrach Sokka sie. „Prinz Zuko gehört definitiv nicht zum verdammten Dorf!" brüllte er wütend.

„Ganz richtig," sagte Zuko und war zum ersten und letzten Mal einer Meinung mit Sokka. Er nahm sich vor, dass er diese verrückten Barbaren nach der Gefangennahme des Avatars lebenslänglich auf eine einsame Insel verbannen würde.

Katara schenkte ihrem Bruder lediglich ein seliges Lächeln. „Du bist der beste Bruder aller Zeiten," schmeichelte sie,

„Willkommen in der Gang, Zuko!" sagte Aang fröhlich.

„Was?" Zuko versuchte aufzustehen und wurde sanft von Katara festgehalten. "Verdammt noch mal, ich gehöre nicht zu eurer Gang! Onkel, hilf mir!"

„Still, Prinz Zuko," befahl Iroh ihm ruhig. Er wandte sich an Aang. „Hat jemand Lust auf Tee?"

**Dies ist NICHT meine Geschichte, es handelt sich lediglich um die deutsche Übersetzung von „****Can we keep him?" von Kit Spooner**.

**Das Original ist hier zu finden: ****http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / ****2660039****/ 1 / (einfach die Leerzeichen weglassen)**


End file.
